Hydrazine derivatives such as hydrazine, mono-methyl-hydrazine (MMH) and di-methyl-hydrazine (DMH) exist in a liquid state at a room temperature and at an atmospheric pressure, and are variously used in various fields such as blowing agents, precursors for agricultural pesticides and medicines, and rocket fuel. Since the hydrazine derivatives are toxic and highly reactive, it is difficult to transport or store them, thereby, resulting in difficulty in treating the same.
As means to reduce the above-described problems of the liquid hydrazine derivatives, it has been suggested to make solid hydrazinium salts and use them, instead of hydrazine. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,226 and 2,878,103 suggested partially reacting hydrazine derivatives with carbon dioxide which is a flame retardant gas to prepare and use a gel or azeotropic mixture. That is, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,103, it was known that when carbon dioxide is blown into and reacted with a hydrazine solution under the presence of a large amount (>46 wt %) of water, the reactant is present in a mixture form, which mostly consists of carbazic acid (HCO2N2H3) and hydrazinium carbazate (N2H5CO2N2H3), and in which a ratio of the hydrazine and the carbon dioxide is not constant. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,226 suggested reacting substituted hydrazine derivatives with carbon dioxide to produce very sticky gel and using the gel as a propellant.
Meanwhile, since most hydrazine and hydrazine derivatives necessarily accompany generation of water in preparation processes and form an azeotrope with water, it is significantly difficult to prepare pure hydrazine and derivatives thereof, from which water is completely removed. Such hydrazine and derivatives thereof would be used in many cases in the state of containing water, but are not suitable for cases necessarily requiring anhydrous hydrazine containing no water, e.g., cases where hydrazine and derivatives thereof are used as rocket fuel, or reactions need to be conducted in an environment having no water. For this reason, many researchers have conducted researches to prepare anhydrous hydrazine and derivatives thereof by removing water from hydrazine and derivatives thereof as reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,849,161; 4,804,442; and 3,598,546, and others. However, the U.S. patents relate to methods for distillation at a significantly lower pressure (vacuum condition) than an atmospheric pressure. Those methods are complicated purification processes requiring high costs for installation and management of a vacuum distillation device.
Meanwhile, anhydrous hydrazine and derivatives thereof may cause occurrence of fire or explosion due to leakage or vaporization, and environmental pollution due to rapid reaction with peripheral metal materials, and further, absorb water thereby deteriorating their properties unless they are completely sealed. A preparation of an anhydrous hydrazine and the derivatives thereof is difficult, and the difficulty in transporting and storing an anhydrous compound results in limits in applying them to fields other than rocket fuel. Thus, it is important to develop new hydrazine derivatives, which are stable and highly reactive and contain no water, in order to overcome the foregoing problems.